


[Podfic] Machinations

by ShinyHappyGoth



Series: [Podfic] Taking Steps [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Banter, Canon Compliant, Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Download Available, Embedded Audio, M/M, Missing Scene, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Read by the Author, The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), actual time and effort being spent figuring out that prophecy, books of prophecy are Aziraphale's THING, cheap curry and expensive vodka, let the man-shaped being pursue his hobby, long rambling slightly drunken conversation, on-the-nose Queen lyrics, prediction interpretation for fun and prophet, structure what structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale get down to the task of interpreting Prophecy 5004... as well as fill each other in on just what happened to them this afternoon, banter, reminisce, banter, philosophise, and banter....I like writing banter.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Taking Steps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745323
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33
Collections: Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] Machinations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Machinations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064073) by [ShinyHappyGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth). 



> [Amazing art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903401) by [Cats_Current_Hyperfixation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Current_Hyperfixation)! Go give Cat some kudos! ([Also on Tumblr!](https://cats-current-hyperfixation.tumblr.com/post/616696365145276416/an-illustration-for-shinyhappygoth-s-fic))
> 
> If the embedded player doesn’t work, try [the SoundCloud link](https://soundcloud.com/valerie-kaplan/machinations).

**Author's Note:**

> **Epilogue:**
> 
> "Crowley," said Aziraphale, trying to look anywhere else than the pile of filthy clothes Crowley was cleaning up from the office doorway, "why is your ceiling covered in paper?"
> 
> "Ceiling decoupage, it's the latest thing in interior decorating, shut up."
> 
> * * *
> 
> 1:35 – [Neil on That Statue](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/170898533526/the-statue-in-crowleys-flat-it-represents).
> 
> 2:17 – A friend's suggestion for the sort of [sofa](https://www.theclassyhome.com/Product/ESF-i20867/ESF+SWH+Classic+Living+Apolo+Black+Leather+Sofa) Crowley might have in 2018.
> 
> 2:53 – Visualization software didn't get big on home computers until the mid-'90s, but the first music visualizer was introduced in 1976.
> 
> 3:57 – Leviticus 16:5, 7–10, 15 – [Scapegoats](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scapegoat). Technically only the goat "for Azazel" was the scapegoat, but neither had a very pleasant fate.
> 
> 8:11 – [Neil on woodchippers and other similar appliances](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/186691875216/hello-mr-gaiman-i-was-just-wondering-im-aware). I'm not yet committed to any headcanon re whether or not Crowley actually kills his plants, but he definitely has _something_ to make that noise.
> 
> 10:00 – _sine corpore_ = Latin for "without a body"
> 
> 10:46 – [Neil on Aziraphale being unable to see Crowley](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/187498938241/mr-gaiman-is-it-true-in-the-pub-scene-when) during his visitation in the pub.
> 
> 11:26 – [The vodka](https://elitvodka.com/) these idiots are swigging straight out of the stupidly fancy bottle. (My esteemed illustrator suggested that it should be the New Zealand edition, since the leather cuff is supposed to look like a fern but also kinda resembles a car tire, so it would appeal to Crowley either way.)
> 
> 15:47 – Genesis 3:24 – Cherubim were posted to the east of Eden along with the flaming sword. (Neither they nor anyone else are described as wielding it, it's just referred to as whirling/flashing/turning in all directions and can be read as autonomous, but obviously that's not the case in Good Omens. Sounds like Aziraphale can do some sweet sword tricks, though!)
> 
> 17:22 – Crowley with the starter crank opposite Aziraphale with the flaming sword is _so freaking symbolic_ , you guys! *kermitflail*
> 
> 17:55 – The music video Crowley is referring to is OK Go's "[This Too Shall Pass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qybUFnY7Y8w)".
> 
> 19:14 – Aziraphale's office is on the [east side of the bookshop](https://www.architecturaldigest.com/story/-good-omens-production-designer-reveals-a-hidden-message-he-built-into-the-set).
> 
> 20:54 – [Neil on Aziraphale liking _Hamilton_](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/186131219881/what-are-a-couple-bands-or-songs-aziraphel-would).
> 
> 22:50 – The most etymologically sound word for "divination by Queen" would probably be vasilissamancy.
> 
> 23:17 – The seventh terrace of Purgatory, according to Dante, is where the sin of lust is purged, and appears to be the only SOLID WALL OF FIRE in the entire Divine Comedy. There's a reasonable amount of fire in the Inferno, but it's all much more localized (burning tombs for heretics, individual columns of flame for false counselors, etc.).
> 
> 28:07 – Genesis 6:1–4 – [Nephilim](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nephilim).
> 
> 28:39 – [Neil on Beelzebub's pronouns](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/185706909566/what-are-beelzebubs-pronouns-in-the-tv-series-at). I don't make the rules. ;-)
> 
> 30:38 – Genesis 3:1 – The King James Bible reads "Now the serpent was more subtil than any beast of the field which the LORD God had made." [Other versions](https://www.biblehub.com/genesis/3-1.htm) translate עָרוּם as "crafty" or "cunning", among others.
> 
> "Hammer to Fall", "Friends Will Be Friends", and "The Show Must Go On" are all consecutive on _The Platinum Collection_.
> 
> I'm sorry, were you expecting some kind of _tension_ surrounding Crowley's offer to share his bed or suggestion that they bathe together? Something, perhaps, involving physical desires and/or association of those things with same? Foolish mortals! *saunters off, laughing*


End file.
